The present invention relates to a decorating of inner surfaces of spaces, preferably of walls and ceilings.
Panels and linings for decoration of spaces are known in the art. Some of them are disclosed in patents on utility models RU45150; RU39624; RU39625; RU10198, and also patents on inventions RU2348774 and 2338855. They are based on connection of identical elements by means of a pin engaging in a slot. The disadvantage of such constructions is that it is necessary to consecutively dismount structural elements, starting from an edge element in the case when it is necessary to dismount one of the elements, for example when it is no longer usable or when it is no longer or when it is necessary to have an axis to hidden communications.